


Limitless Life

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Gen, Immortality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-02
Updated: 2016-03-02
Packaged: 2018-05-24 07:01:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6145466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Limitless Life

She knows there is something different about the archer following her.  
He is beautiful. A beauty that is ethereal.   
She finds out he is a creature of night and is ageless.  
But she falls for him because she is ageless too.  
She hides his secrets just as he hides hers.  
He marks her one night.  
When they are making love.  
He says she is his mate until their last breath.  
She holds him close afraid he will.diappear.   
Two ageless people in the world together.  
They make a life  
Bucky knows he does not have to worry.  
His lover is going to live as long as he is.  
Clint has lived longer than him.  
Clint's real birth name is Damien, means to tame. He tames anyone who stands in his way. Always protects his friends. He understands Bucky's fears.  
Clint is sometimes disgusted by his immortality.  
Afraid he has to watch everyone he cares about wither away.  
Bucky reassures his lover that's not going to happen.   
Clint is still alive.   
His teammates are long dead.  
All except Thor and Bruce.   
The Avengers are at their 5th generation team.  
Clint is their mentor.  
Their trainer.  
He has given up active avenging.   
He prefers to let the young ones fight.  
He still looks very young.   
But he misses his old team.   
The first Avengers.


End file.
